Yui, Ui, Azusa and Life
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say when Yui came back from University things happened that she wasn't exactly proud of... First NICE story! (No Death :D) Rated M for various reasons...Just my standard rating now! p


Just a small fic I thought up!

I hope you like it! =D

K-On doesn't belong to me!

* * *

"Uiiii!"

Ui opened her arms to welcome her older sister back from University. Everything was on the up for the two sister's recently; Yui was being approached by multiple organizations and people to sign her on records, she refused, stating that she wanted to talk it through with her family first. This made Ui super happy when she heard it...Aside from being strangled in one of Yui's crushing hugs.

"GAH!" Ui nearly toppled over. "How much have you...GAH! I can't breath! Let go Onee-chan!"

Yui snuggled into her younger sister and mumbled in her normal way. "Warm..." She whispered making Ui go bright pink.

"Onee-chan! Welcome back!"

Yui let go and smiled widely. "Nice to be back!"

 _ **[A few hours later...]**_

Ui and Yui sat at the table with their parents as Yui relayed everything to them, ranging from Ritsu and Mio becoming an item (long story) all the way to her offers for a solo career as well as offers for band related occasions.

Yui smiled widely all the way through the discussions. "What's even better...I think I may have found the one I want!"

Ui and the two parents looked at each other gobsmacked. Could Yui actually mean?

Ui looked at her sister with a warm smile. "Do you mean you've found something you like?"

Yui nodded rapidly. "Better!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a slip of paper and placed it on the table.

When the parents looked at it. They were shocked.

"BUDOKAN!?"

Yui nodded with a shy smile. "Yeah..."

Ui noticed something on her sister's left hand. "Onee-chan?" She pointed. "What's that?"

Yui hid it within seconds. "N-Nothing! Don't...Don't worry about it! Just some jewelry I was bought!"

Their mother was FAR to fast for Yui (being sat next to her), she grabbed Yui's left hand and brought it round the table again. "M-Mother! Wait a second!"

The three went silent.

Yui Hirasawa...

Had an engagement ring on.

The mother of the pair let go as Yui hid it again.

Their father sighed. "You don't have to hide it now...We've seen it"

Yui giggled weakly. "Yeah I suppose...I just...I never thought about it 'till now..."

Both parents asked the next question at once. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I DID!" Yui yelped in annoyance. "I tried every moment after I said yes! I-"

"Who is it too Onee-chan?"

Yui, being the airhead she was, clearly missed Ui's question. "I even tried Ui's cell but she was on it! Every day...Every, blooming, day! It was busy!"

"You could have e-mailed us!"

"I TRIED! It said, this person is unable to be reached at the moment, along those lines!"

Ui cleared her throat which made the three look at her. "Who is it too Onee-chan?"

Before Yui could respond she was on the table...Asleep.

Ui sweatdropped. "And that's why I can't ever get a response...Out off her?" She blinked. "Mother, can you check her temperature?"

Mrs Hirasawa checked Yui's forehead and her eyes widened. "She's burning up!"

Ui was on her feet as was their father, "I'll get some water-" Ui nodded. "We'll sort her out...Or rather, Mother, if you could get her into something light, I'll take care of her"

"Are you sure?"

Ui bit her lower lip. 'If it's what I'm thinking...Then I'll need some help-'

"I can see in your eyes you need help. I know you normally look after her, but this is important. She could be pr-"

"Don't finish that sentence...Dad might not like it"

Their mother nodded at her. "I'll talk to him. Just get her upstairs...This could go real wrong, real quick if we don't at least TRY to help her, right?"

Ui nodded and after Mrs Hirasawa got Yui up and to Ui, the pair got her upstairs, undressed and in her nightwear (and in bed).

Ui froze as she walked out of Yui's room, remembering something awhile ago:

 _ **{FLASHBACK - Before Yui started University}**_

"Ui?"

Ui nodded. "Yes Onee-chan?" She asked as she worked on dinner for the pair off them.

"Where do babies come from?"

Ui froze on the spot and her eyes were wide, her mouth small. 'Onee-chan...I thought you were taught that in school!'

Yui popped her head around the corner of the kitchen. "Well?"

Ui gulped heavily. "What...What's with this all of a sudden?"

Yui tilted her head. "Dunno...Just wondered...Maybe I should ask Ritchan..."

Ui watched and couldn't help it as Yui took out her mobile, before she could stop her she was talking to Ritsu...Yui went back to the lounge.

"Ne, Captain?"

Ui felt uncomfortable now...Her OLDER SISTER had asked HER something that she should be ASKING HER not the other way around!

"Yeah I'm okay, just packed and stuff, I wanna ask you - Where do Babies come from?"

Tension filled the air as the phone call ended.

"Well?" Ui gulped. "What did Ritsu say?"

There was a thud...A heavy thud.

 _ **{End flashback}**_

Yui had fainted that day. Something like information overload. Either that or Yui had gotten a bright red face for no reason and was a blubbering mess afterwards...Either way, she had been heavy to get back to her room.

Mrs Hirasawa looked at Ui. "So, do you think she's pregnant do you?"

Ui shook her head. "N-No! Well, I mean she could be...But I don't have a clue around that!"

Her mother giggled. "You should have more confidence in your suspicions! Nothing ventured and all that-" She looked over her oldest daughter. "I'd say she was...How far, I couldn't say. Has she fainted much since she was away?"

Ui nodded. "According to Mio...She'd faint towards the end of the day almost everyday after a certain point. She went out for a meal with Azusa...Then..."

Ui's eyes widened. AZUSA!

Ui raced out of the room to the confusion of their mother, grabbing ahold of her mobile in her bedroom, she pressed in Azusa's number and called her...Not giving a damn about the time being 00:30 in the morning.

"Ugh...Ui? What are you doing calling me at-"

"Azusa! Are you engaged to my sister?"

"Ug-RAGH!?" She heard Azusa waking up in a shot. "Where'd...How'd..."

'So, I was right! Hmmm...Mother's right about being more confident at least'

"So, you're going to marry my sister right?"

Azusa's voice came back low after that. "Yeah...She told you?"

"No, more like we saw the ring on her finger"

"Bloody Yui...I'll be having words!"

"AND I WANT WORDS WITH YOU!"

"Owch...Please be kinder to me...You woke me up!"

"Why does my sister look PREGNANT?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Have you considered she just be slightly ill!? It was a rather long train ride..."

"Azusa..." Ui said in a warning voice that she didn't normally use. "Be honest with me and I'll let you go back to sleep. Is my sister, who is going to marry you, carrying your child?"

A huge long silence came before finally:

"YesUi...Yes, she is...IVF..."

* * *

To be Continued...


End file.
